


Time Doesn't Love You Like I Love You

by readergirlreads



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character of Color, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Heists gone askew, I Don't Even Know, I love Ray Palmer but Ray Palmer loves bad girls, Legends hunting down anachronisms, Multi, Ray-centric, Set during season 3 after Jax leaves before Constantine shows up, Smut, aka f-ing up things for the better, how much smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirlreads/pseuds/readergirlreads
Summary: The team goes on a mission to find an anachronism in 2017 Coast City, and end up finding someone who has a few unexpected connections to a crew member (or two) instead.





	1. Cause the Clock is Tickin', the Clock is Tickin'...

**Author's Note:**

> Story title is a lyric from Mikky Ekko's song Time from his album also entitled Time (I love this song and this album and I highly recommend it!) 
> 
> Chapter title is a lyric from Mikky Ekko's song Riot from his album Time (fair warning I'm going to be using a lot of Mikky Ekko song lyrics for chapter titles).

**_Cause the Clock is Tickin', The Clock is Tickin'_ **

**_And I Can't Figure Out Why We're Not Freakin' Out_ **

**_-Riot_ **

 

 _**Coast City** _  
_**2017** _

 

 

"It's rare that an anachronism brings us back home," Ray said, stepping off the Waverider and into 2017 Coast City dressed in full ATOM gear, "or so close to home at least."

"Yeah, wonder if Skippy over at Sink, Shower & Stuff misses me? You think I should pay him a visit?" Sara asked smirking.

"Didn't you throw a knife at his head when you quit?" Mick asked chuckling.

"I'm sure someone as level-headed as Sara wouldn't have quit in such a way Mick," Leo said.

"Oh no, I definitely threw a knife at his head when I quit, but he deserved it for calling me freckles."

"Freckles," Ray said laughing, but quickly stopped at the sight of Sara's glare. "Anyway, The Coast City Museum has been closed for hours. According to Gideon tonight is the night The Emperor's Pearl was supposed to go missing before the anachronism showed up and changed the timeline."

"I still can't believe that one robbery holds enough consequence to so drastically change the future," Leo said, as he Mick, Sara, and Ray made their way to the museum.

"Wonder if any of mine and Snart's heist were historic?" Mick asked.

"I hope not," Leo said, rolling his eyes, "the last thing you need justification for being a thief."

"According to Gideon this robbery is what inspires, now 15-year-old, Eugene Isaac's to create the Isaac's Security Device in about 15 years," Nate chimed in, his voice coming through on the comms in their ears. Nate, Amaya, and Zari were back on the Waverider keeping an eye on the ship and the timeline. "Which will one day be used by white house staff and secret service agents. This device will play a part in fending off an attempted assassination of the president in 2078. And if our mission in 1930 taught us anything it's that science is cumulative. So, no robbery in 2017 means no original device in 2032 means no improved device in 2078 means a dead president where there should be an alive one means timeline altered."

"Okay, so steal a pearl, save the future," Sara said slipping into her Captain’s voice as she went over the plan one last time. "Ray and I will cover the perimeter, Mick and Leo will get into the museum and make sure that pearl gets stolen, if not by the real thief then by us. Remember we don't know who or what this anachronism is so you guys need to keep a close eye on the timeline and let us know if anything changes. Everyone stay on comms, got it? Good, let's move out."

~~~  
"How's it looking out there guys?" Amaya asked.

"I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary up here," Ray said hovering over the museum, "According to thermal sensors all the night guards are accounted for and haven't missed a rotation. How about you Sara?"

"It's clear down here too," Sara said absentmindedly flipping one of her batons in the air, frustration, and boredom flowing through her voice. "We've been here nearly two hours and no one has gone in or out of the museum. The museum opens at eight and the morning guards will be here in less than half an hour. If we want to make sure this pearl gets stolen then our window is closing. Mick, Leo it's time for you guys to go in."

"Finally," Mick said, "we should have just stolen the thing two hours ago when we got here."

"We needed to give the real thief a chance to take it themselves. At least try to let the timeline play itself out correctly, but now we're out of time, so just do what you do best."

"You want me to set the museum on fire?" Mick asked a note of delight coloring his tone.

"No, I want you to steal the pearl, Mick. Do not set anything on fire. Did you hear me? Mick? Leo, make sure Mick doesn't set anything on fire please."

"Can do Captain, now if you excuse us Breaking and Entering requires a level of silence." Both Mick and Leo's comms when quiet and Sara knew the men had taken turned them off.

"It would help if we knew what the anachronism is," Ray said, filling the silence while they waited for the thieving duo to do their work. "Or who. Or even who the thief is. According to Gideon's records, this is supposed to be one of the most high profile robberies in history not just because the Emperor's Pearl is priceless, but mostly because the person who stole it was never caught."

"Ray's right," Zari said, "I've been going through the archives and an article from the original timeline quoted the museum curator saying that it was like a ghost walked into the museum and walked out with the pearl. The police didn't find any fingerprints, hair, or DNA. They don't even know how the pearl was taken. The glass of the display case wasn't cut through, and get this every display case has an alarm system equipped with a keypad and passcode that only the curator, the museum owner and, in the Emperor's Pearl's case, the curator of the museum the pearl belongs to knows. But when the logs of the display case were checked it showed that the last time the code had been entered into the system was three weeks prior when the pearl was first placed in the case. No one showed up on the cameras. None of the museum security had been tampered with and - uh oh."

"What? What uh-oh?" Sara asked, "we don't like uh oh's. Zari?"

"Well, according to one of the security guards on duty that night he swore that the pearl was in its display case when he did the final walk through of his shift that took place between 4 and 5 am. The main showroom where the pearl is kept was one of his last stops."

"Okay, I'm not seeing the problem," Nate said.

"If the pearl was last seen at about 4:45 am by that security guard it means -"

"That it had to be stolen after his final walk through, but before the next guard's rotation," Ray said.

"Which isn't until after shift change," Zari continued, "which means -"

"Which means the original thief is going to make their move any minute now and we just sent Mick and Leo into the museum," Sara said. "And of course they turned their comms off - "

Before Sara could finish her sentence alarms began to blare. The museum, only seconds ago sound asleep, now blared with life.

"Security's hauling it towards the showroom guys," Ray said, using the thermal sensors in his ATOM suit to track movement inside the building as best he could.

"It's a what!" Leo yelled, his comm suddenly switching back on, sounding slightly out of breath, "the anachronism is definitely a what! And it's following us."

"We didn't even get the pearl," Mick groused.

"Didn't get the pearl as in didn't have time to steal it or didn't get the pearl because it was already gone?" Nate asked.

"Doesn't really matter right now," Sara said, "Mick, Leo you guys have to get out of there fast. The police are definitely on the way."

"We're trying but security is everywhere now, and whatever that anachronism thing is, it's tracking us somehow. We'll have to find a new way out."

"I just pulled up the museum's schematics," Ray said, "get back to the main showroom and up to the second floor I can fly in through the windows and get you two out."

"Didn't you just say that that's where all the security is?" Mick asked.

"It's where all the security was, but they must be following the anachronism because I'm seeing five security guards running away from the showroom, three sets of two guards around the rest of the museum and two guards still in the security room. The main showroom is actually the least guarded room right now. So hurry."

"We're on our way," Leo said.

"So are we," Nate said, "We're going to fly the ship closer to the museum."

"Good, " Sara said, still keeping watch from the ground, "the police are almost here, I can hear the sirens."

"I'm in," Ray said, landing just inside the showroom and keeping next to the wall. His thermal scanners didn't show anyone else in the room, but he could still see everyone else in the building. "Whatever is tracking you guys is showing up on my thermal scanners now. It wasn't before the alarms went off. And the guards seem to be following it, so move fast."

"Were almost there," Leo told him, "just be ready to make a quick exit."

"Ray, is the pearl still in the display case?" Sara asked.

"I'll check," Ray said. The showroom was dimly lit, only a few overhead lights and display cases illuminated his surroundings. Sticking to the shadows Ray descended the stairs and made his way to the pearls display case. "Wha-," Ray whispered just loud enough to register on the comms, the sight before him causing him to freeze mid-step.

"What?" Sara asked, worry beginning to edge into her voice. "What's going on Ray? Are you okay? Is it the pearl?"

"Remember Zari telling us about the article earlier," Ray whispered, still standing stock still not sure how to process what was happening in front of him, "how the curator said it was like a ghost robbed the museum."

"Yeah?"

"Well, he might not have been wrong about that."

"What are you talking about Ray?"

"I mean the pearl is being stolen right now, but no one is in here but me. The display case just opened itself, the pearl rose into the air and disappeared and now the case is closing. But no one's here but me."

"Ghost's don't exist, Ray," Zari said, "maybe the thief's hacked the case or something remotely."

"That wouldn't explain the pearl floating up and disappearing," Nate argued.

"Well, maybe someone is there and they're just invisible," Amaya said, "like a metahuman or something."

"I thought that too," Ray said, "except they would show up on my thermal scanner and they're not. Being invisible is one thing, but you can't hide body heat."

"Ghost, human, metahuman - it doesn't matter," Sara said, "all that matters is that the pearl was stolen. Mission accomplished. Now get back into position Mick and Leo should be there soon."

"Got it," Ray said, still puzzled by what he'd seen, but he knew he'd have to think about it later, right now getting Mick and Leo out was the priority. He was almost to the steps when a vase on a display pedestal moved slightly to the left. Hitting a button on the side of his helmet Ray did a quick thermal scan of the room. It was still empty, but it didn't take a scientific genius to know the laws of motion. And Ray was a genius.

Hitting another button, the visor of his helmet retracted, hesitating a moment, Ray turned off his comm before speaking.

"Hello..." Ray called softly, not quite sure what to say. If he was even saying anything to anyone, but part of the mission was making sure whoever stole the pearl didn't get caught. He needed to warn them. "I don't know who's there, but you'll want to get out of here fast. The guards are on their way and - "

"Ray?"

Ray didn't need to see her face to know who that smooth, smokey, low voice belonged to. It had been swirling around his mind for months now filling up every thought and memory like no one else has since Anna.

"Monica...," like a cloke of invisibility falling away, where seconds ago there was nothing now stood the woman Ray had been desperately wanting to see again for almost three months.

Before Ray could even open his mouth to say anything Mick and Leo were making their way to him. He could see their mouths moving words spilling with a quiet urgency that wasn't quite getting through to him. He did, however, snap back to reality in time to register Mick coming to a hard stop in front of them.

"Monica?" Mick's usual course voice somehow sounded rougher than normal but was edged with something Ray never thought he'd hear coming from the older man - concern.

"...Dad?”

 


	2. Meet Me Out in Cali...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps back to after season two ends, but before season three begins.  
> Ray's working at Upswipz and goes to meet an old friend after work, and ends up making a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to rewrite the second chapter a lot sooner than I thought I would be able to, so YAY!! 
> 
> Chapter Title is a quote from Dua Lipa's song "Last Dance". 
> 
> Let me know what you think of chapter two.

_...Meet me out in Cali_

_when I'm far away from family_

_and I need someone to hold on to..._

 

Three Months Earlier...

Silicon Valley

  
Sighing Ray trudged towards Alibi, the bar about a block away from the Upswipz headquarters that just about everyone from the company found their way to at least once a week. Five months ago, after Rip disbanded the Legends, Ray, back in 2017 and miraculously alive to the world again, decided to visit an old friend of his, Hugo, who bartends at Alibi. That's when he met Allen; the founder of Upswipz, and by the end of the night, Ray agreed to start working for the newly emerging tech company.

Now, five months later, Ray was seriously starting to wonder if he made the right decision. Not that it's all bad he's grateful to have found a job at all after being declared dead for so long, and he was working on a project that would allow him to compress the atoms of other people, animals and things without them being in the ATOM suit, so that was exciting. But he just wished he were dong...more. An unquenchable desire to change, help and contribute to the world still burned inside of him and he just wasn't doing that at Upswipz. A part of him just wanted to go straight home, but he hadn't seen Hugo in nearly two weeks and missed talking to the man. So Ray figured one drink wouldn't hurt while he caught up with Hugo before heading home to get some more work done on his molecular hyper compressor.

Settling on a stool at the bar Ray noted that it was fairly packed for 9 p.m. on a Wednesday night, but not nearly as noisy as the last time he was there. It seemed most people's attention was focused on the woman standing on the small stage in the front of the bar. She was young about mid-twenties, if she kicked her heels off she would still be tall, her voice was low, shaking on an endnote, vulnerable. More vulnerable than Ray could ever be in front of so many people, but her eyes were closed as if she forgot she was standing in front of a crowd. Not just being watched, but being consumed like the liquor filled glasses on every table in the room.

"She's good," a deep slightly amused voice said from behind Ray. He hadn't realized he had joined the captive audience until Hugo's words snapped him back to reality. "Isn't she?"

"Yeah," Ray agreed, a slight flush creeping up his neck like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "When did she start working here?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Hugo said, already making Ray a drink. If Ray was meant to be an inventor than Hugo was meant to man a bar. Even back in college, Ray was amazed at how good Hugo was at pairing a drink with a patron. A skill he used to draw in more customers and more tips to help put himself through college, and eventually start Alibi. "Business has really picked up since she started. Voice of an angel." With effort, Ray pulled his eyes off her to focus on Hugo, who settled an old-fashioned in front of him.

"Been a while," Hugo commented, as he cleaned off the rim of a glass, "thought you dropped off the face of the planet again."

"Yeah, sorry Upswipz is about to release an update this weekend and I've been going over the code. Plus I've been working on a side project that I'm really excited about. I was going to tell Allen about it today, but he left early."

"You can tell him now if you want. He's been here for a few hours now," Hugo said, tilting his head toward the far left corner of the bar. "He's one of Dorothy’s biggest fans, hasn't missed a show since she started," he added quietly.

"Guess I know who all those important business meetings are with," Ray laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"Trust me he hasn't had any type of 'business meetings' with Dorothy," Hugo laughed, "much to his disappointment. Doesn't stop him from trying to set up a meeting with her every chance he gets though if you catch my drift. Actually, I don't think I've ever seen her go home with anyone from the bar, and trust me it's not from lack of offers."

Before Ray could reply applause filled the room. Hugo grabbed a highball glass and began making a drink with a well-practiced ease.

"No one ordered anything," Ray said, watching the man work.

"That was the last song of Dorothy’s set," Hugo said, pouring cranberry juice into the glass. "She always grabs a drink after and she always orders the same thing - tequila and cranberry with a splash of red bull - "

" -and a wedge of lime. You know me well Hugo." Her speaking voice was lighter in tone, Ray realized, as the songstress took a seat next on the empty stool next to him, as if it traded in its vulnerable tremble for a warm wave of sound.

"Only what you let know Miss Dorothy, only what you let me know," Hugo said, with a smile, dropping a lime wedge into the glass before placing it in front of Dorothy.

"I love it when he calls me Miss Dorothy," she said to Ray, although it took him a minute to realize she was speaking to him. "It makes me feel a little old-fashioned like I'm in the twenties or something."

"I did love the twenties," Ray said.

"Oh, yeah, you ever been?" Dorothy asked with a laugh.

"Oh, well... I mean I love the twenties as much as anyone alive in the twenty-first century can. You know, the jazz age, art deco, women's suffrage...uh...flappers and I'm going to stop talking now."

"Dorothy, this is my friend Ray," Hugo said, introducing the two. "Ray Palmer meet the beautiful and talented Miss Dorothy Webster. If you excuse me I have to go tend to the after set rush."

"Try not to make too much of a fool of yourself while I'm gone," Hugo whispered quickly to Ray before heading to the opposite end of the bar.

"It's nice to meet you, Ray," Dorothy said, turning her smile on him. If Ray had to force himself not to stare at her on stage he was going to have to double his efforts with her sitting right next to him. Sitting this close Ray could see her slightly flushed cheeks, smooth brown skin, red lips, and white teeth. Ink black eyelashes so long they almost brushed her cheeks when she blinked and dark brown eyes slighted obscured by the loose curly bangs she brushed off to the side every few minutes. "For the record, I was enjoying your list. I would like to add though if you don't mind, F. Scott Fitzgerald, motion pictures, and Babe Ruth."

"Fine additions indeed," Ray said, raising up his glass, "to the twenties."

"To the twenties," Dorothy toasted raising up her glass like Ray did before taking a sip.

"You have a beautiful voice," Ray said, "I've never seen this place to quiet before."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

"God, I still get so nervous whenever I perform," Dorothy confessed. "I've been singing most of my life, but mostly just school stuff, you know, plays and choir or at home, my cat Lennox is my number one fan. But this is the first time I've ever sung in public on my own. So I'm just happy I get through the night without people booing and throwing things."

"I can't image anyone booing at you," Ray said, eyes going wide with disbelief at the thought. "You had everyone in here captivated tonight. You had me captivated and I only caught the ending of your last song."

"Aww, you didn't even get to hear a whole song?" Dorothy asked.

"No," Ray said, cheeks going a light red, wishing he had walked to the bar a little faster. "I, uh, had some coding to finish up at work and I left late."

"Oh well," Dorothy sighed, looking up at Ray through those long lashes, a coy smile on her lips, "I guess I'm just going to have to find another time to sing for you then, aren't I?"

"Uh, yeah- yes," Ray stammered, "definitely, I would love to hear you sing again." Ray's blush deepened, but he didn't break eye contact with her. He watched Dorothy bite at her bottom lip and twirl a loose curl around her finger, her own cheeks flushing when she finally broke eye contact.

'Yes! She's definitely flirting with me,' Ray thought, grabbing his glass and taking a long steading drink.

"So, what about you Ray? Do you sing?"

"Oh, I love a good Singing in the Rain sing-a-long," Ray said.

"Do you?" Dorothy asked, quirking a brow and leaning into Ray, "so if I were to say start singing 'Good-mornin'' you would respond with....?"

"Good-mornin'..." Ray replied with a bright smile.

"'We've talked the whole night through/ Good-mornin''"

"'Good mornin to you''"

They both laughed before joining in together, singing "'Good mornin'/ Good mornin'/ It's great to stay up late/ Good mornin'/ Good mornin' to you!'"

A small round of applause, mostly Hugo and a few people sitting next to them at the bar, broke out. Dorothy and Ray's heads fell together in laughter both wearing red cheeks and smiles.

"God, I love musicals," Ray said, enjoying himself more in the last five minutes then he had in the last five months. "I watched them all the time when I was a kid. The singing the dancing - it was a great escape for me."

"Same, there's something so fun and freeing about a musical, but they're so relatable at the same time -" Dorothy said, an undeniable rush of excitement filling her voice.

"Right!"

"Yes, they're like silly substance! You know Ray, your voice isn't half bad maybe you should join me for my next set," Dorothy teased.

"You know what I just might," Ray said laughing. "I mean I don't want to brag or anything but I've got a killer jazz square."

"Oh, well now you've got to hop up off that bar stool and show me," Monica challenged, but before Ray could accept a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ray? Ray! I thought that was you."

"Allen, hey- I uh - I didn't know you were here," Ray said, realizing after he said it that it was a lie. Hugo had told him that Allen was here earlier.

"Yes, well I like to come out and support the up and coming talent," Allen said, taking Dorothy’s hand in his and kissing it. "A wonderful set as always Dorothy."

"Thanks, Allen," Dorothy said, taking her hand back a stiff smile on her face. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"Oh, Ray here works for me at Upswipz," Allen said before Ray could.

"Scientist by day Gene Kelly by night," Dorothy said smiling softly, almost fondly, at Ray, "my, my what a life you lead."

"Oh, well, not really..." Ray said.

"Not as interesting as the life you use to lead I'm sure. Isn't that right man?" Allen said, working his way back into the conversation. "Ray used to own his own tech company."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know," Allen said, as if Ray wasn't sitting right in front of him, "he was considered one of the leading minds in science and engineering, but you know not everyone can handle that kind of pressure."

"I see," Dorothy said voice tight, eyes locked on Allen, smile gone.

"Yeah, being a genius in one area doesn't always translate over to other areas, you know, it happens - not that I would know - but I can sympathize, and hey, he's still one hell of a coder. The latest Upswipz update would have been a nightmare without him. Speaking of I haven't run across your profile on Upswipz yet Dorothy."

"That's because I don't have one," Dorothy said, her eyes softening and meeting Ray's, "I'm not a huge dating app person. I still prefer to try and meet people in person."

"Old school huh?" Allen said loudly, eyes darting between Dorothy and Ray, "I respect that. Anyway, it's uh getting kind of late, Dorothy and I know you like to head out before the last train..."

"Oh," Dorothy said, grabbing Ray’s wrist to check the time on his watch, "the last train leaves in twenty minutes. Thanks for reminding me, Allen."

"No problem, I was -"

"Hey, Hugo can I get my bag and jacket please?" Dorothy asked, half listening to Allen.

"Here you go sweetheart," Hugo said, handing her a small blue cross body bag and long black jacket. "See you tomorrow night."

"Night," Dorothy said and began pulling her jacket on.

"I was wondering," Allen said again and Dorothy’s eyes swiveled back to him, "if you'd like some company walking to the train?"

"You know what? I think I would," Dorothy said, pulling her cross body over her head. "Walk with me to the train station, Ray?"

"Me?" Ray asked, eyes wide like a deer caught in a spotlight, he thought Dorothy had long forgotten he was there and was going to rush off without so much as a goodbye.

"Him?" Allen said in disbelief, but no one was really listening to him at this point.

"Yeah," Dorothy said, a slight blush and small shy smile on her face making Ray's heartbeat quicken. "I mean you still have to impress me with that jazz square of yours don't you?"

"Yeah- yes, yes I do. Challenge accepted," Ray said, blushing. He pulled on his jacket and paid Hugo. Promising to actually catch up with the man the next time he came in. The veteran bartender just laughed and told him to have a good night.

"Well, night Allen," Dorothy said, smiling brightly.

"See you on Monday," Ray said, over his shoulder as Dorothy grabbed his hand and lead him out of the bar.

The sidewalks had thinned out since Ray had entered Alibi. Most of the people out were also slowly making they're way towards the train station or bus stops.

"I hope this doesn't cause you too many problems on Monday," Dorothy said, but Ray was only half paying attention more interested in Dorothy’s hand wrapped around his. When was the last time someone held his hand? Kendra? That was over a year ago. "Its just Allen is such a jerk!"

"He's not that bad," Ray said absentmindedly; Dorothy’s hands were soft, but a little cold. Ray wanted to wrap his hand around hers instead to warm up her fingers but didn't want to move his hand too much afraid she would let go when she realized she was still holding on to him.

"Not that bad?" Dorothy scoffed, "what an understatement. He was being mean to you back there. If he wasn't your boss I might have punched him in the face for being so rude." Her thumb began to rub small circles on the back of his hand and Ray decided he liked the feeling of having his hand held.

"No need to beat anyone up on my account," Ray said laughing.

"Still I could tell he was getting under your skin, and it was pissing me off."

"He was just-"

"He was jealous and doing that annoying thing people do where they talk about a someone in front of their face, but in a nice way, and try and play it off like a joke or that they're not being mean when they are. Thinking that it would somehow suddenly make me interested him when I've made it pretty clear for the last two weeks that I'm not. And even if I might have been, he pretty much just did the thing I hate the most. Seriously kids were always fake nice to me when I was in school and... and it just gets under my skin to this day."

"I get it," Ray said, "people were fake nice to me when I was growing up too."

"Yeah?" Dorothy said, stopping their slow stroll to face Ray.

"Yeah."

"People suck."

"I don't know," Ray said with a shrug, ever living optimism glowing in his eyes, "I like to think most people are good inside. They just don't know it. I have this friend, and most people think he's a bad guy, but he's really not. I mean he drinks too much, and well he's a bit of a thief, likes to fight and he has betrayed me a few times, but he always makes it right in the end."

"Wow, all that and you still believe in him?"

"Yeah, it might sound naive, but I don't think most people really go bad until everyone starts to give up on them. They give up hope that they're capable of anything else, so I try not to give up hope in people. So yeah, Allen's jealousy turned him a bit mean back there, but it's nothing that I can't handle, and besides, I would be jealous too if you left with him."

"Okay, you're either too good to be true or kicking some major game at me right now," Dorothy said laughing.

"I don't think I've ever been good at 'kicking game' even when I was ridiculously rich," Ray said with a laugh. "Now I'm just comfortably rich."

"Comfortably rich, huh?" Dorothy said smiling,

"Yeah, I thought I'd throw that in there just in case it improved my chances of getting your phone number."

"You don't have to work that hard Ray, I already like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dorothy said pulling him closer, still holding on to his hand. In her heels they were the same height, allowing Ray to look directly into her dark brown eyes. Gone was the shy flirtation they held the entire night. She was holding him in a sharp, sure gaze, and Ray's heartbeat was picking up again. Sliding her free hand up Ray's arm Dorothy said, “You could finish walking me to the train station, where I'd give you my number and then wait for you call me. Or..."

"Or?" Ray said, his breath hitching in his chest. Dorothy’s voice was getting softer as she spoke causing Ray to lean in even closer to hear her.

"Or," Dorothy continued, brushing her fingers over his cheek just beside his lips, "I could take you home and give you my number in the morning."

"Hu-" was all Ray was able to get out before soft lips crashed into his. Dorthy's hands slid into Ray's hair the sensation sending a shiver down his body. Ray's hands found their way to Dorthy's hips his grip so firm Dorthy had to break the kiss to let out a shuddering breath driving back in seconds later to reclaim his lips again. Seconds, minutes, hell hours could have passed as they stood there in the middle of the sidewalk kissing and clinging to each other. Ray's heart was beating so fast his pulse was stumbling over itself in his veins, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, and every brush of her fingers - up his arm, across his face, through his hair- sparked a fire over his skin. Ray couldn't remember the last time he wanted- needed- someone as desperately as he needed Dorthy right now.

When their lips finally parted their foreheads met, ragged breaths crashed into each other, and Dorthy didn't pull her fingers from Ray's hair. His arm's wrapped around her waist holding her close, but not as tight.

"I don't think you taking me home is such a good idea," Ray said, once his breathing evened out.

"Oh-" Dorthy said, starting to pull away from Ray, but he didn't let her get very far before he pulled her back tightening his hold on her waist.

"Because we've definitely missed the last train tonight. Besides," he said, a sly smile on his well-kissed lips, "my place is closer."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a kudo or review and let me know what you think or if there are any tags I should add (I'm crap at tagging).


End file.
